1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system, an image forming apparatus, a coordination method upon printing, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a coordination program upon printing, and more specifically to a print system including an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus to form an image of print data from the information processing apparatus, the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a coordination program upon printing and a coordination method upon printing executed in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print system is known in which, instead of having an image forming apparatus as represented by a multi function peripheral immediately print the print data transmitted from a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC”), print data is first stored in the image forming apparatus and then printed by the image forming apparatus at the time a user logs into the image forming apparatus and so on.
In this print system, the printing is started after the user logs in at the image forming apparatus so that the user must wait until the printing of the print data by the image forming apparatus is completed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-28611 describes an image forming apparatus which includes a card reader that communicates by wireless with an IC card storing identification information for specifying a user, a display portion, a storage portion storing one or more pieces of advertisement information, and a control portion to control the operation of the apparatus and which authenticates the identification information of the IC card and thereafter displays the advertisement information before displaying a screen to wait for an instruction of image forming.
The image forming apparatus of the above-described literature, however, gives the advertisement information to the user in a one-sided manner so that the user inevitably sees the advertisement information every time the user prints, and there is a problem that the user cannot effectively utilize the waiting time between the start and the end of the image forming.